Forward This
by Kimmi2010
Summary: Sam and Dean have proven many urban legends to be true such as Bloody Mary and the Hookman. But what about the latest internet craze: chain letters? What paranormal force could harness the power of chain letters, and why?
1. Death Letter

**This is the prologue event for my new Supernatural series. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Austin Gray was sitting at his computer desk, clicking away at the keyboard to finish an email to one of his friends. Communicating online was one of his favorite things, even if some of his contacts were a little ways down the road. His inbox was constantly filled with hilarious jokes, pictures, never ending surveys, and normal letters.

After sending the completed email, another one popped up immediately. Only people that Austin knew had his email address, so he clicked the link without seeing who the sender was. He quickly scrolled down with a yawn, and read what seemed like the hundredth email of the night.

_Whoever opens and reads this email will be burdened by knowing Myra's tragic death. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

_Sometimes, one's own stupidity can lead to a loved one's downfall. By going out of her normal routine, that is what exactly happened. The one Myra loved died._

_Myra felt very guilty about what happened; she thought it was all her fault. To make things right, she violently took her own life one stormy night._

_Now that you've read this, you must send it on to everyone in your address book. If not, __your__ stupidity will lead to __your__ downfall, and Myra's ghost will be the one to take your life._

Austin laughed as he rubbed his tired eyes. People would forward anything nowadays.

_Send this to ten people, and you'll have good luck!_

_After sending this, press F1, and your crush's name will appear on the screen!_

"Screw this," Austin said to himself, "I'm going to bed."

He turned off the computer, and went to sleep without another thought about the chain letter's warning.

A few days passed, and everything was normal. Austin went to school, hung out with his friends, and goofed off online. Everyday was the same for his simple teenage lifestyle.

While working on his homework at the computer desk, Austin felt a chilly breeze swirl around him. He paid no attention to it, and focused on the task at hand. His concentration was destroyed when a loud noise that sounded like a howling shriek rang throughout the room.

He quickly leaped out of his chair, and in the process knocked over his drink. The glass cup shattered on impact with the floor while the carbonated liquid puddled near the wall outlets.

"Crap," he mumbled as he tried to slow down his racing heart.

Frigid air flowed through the room again, and this time Austin caught notice of it; along with the presence of a human form. He gasped at the pale young woman, her skin was covered in dried blood that seeped from open wounds.

Staring at Austin with a dead gaze, she began to speak in an airy, light voice. "You didn't forward my letter. Now your reckless stupidity will be the cause of your death."

Austin stared wide eyed in confusion and fear at the woman, his mind going on a rampage trying to figure out what was happening.

_Letter? Stupidity will be the cause of my death?_ He thought.

"Myra?" His whisper was inaudible.

He didn't understand; it was just a chain letter.

The woman, Myra, flickered away, and abruptly reappeared beside of Austin.

Before Austin realized what Myra was going to do, he felt something flow underneath his bare feet. He glanced down to see the soda puddle turn into a river, the beginning being near the outlets, and the end being him.

Myra, with the help of the paranormal energy dwelling inside her, yanked the cords out and tossed the live wires into the soda stream. She also helped contribute to the electrical charges.

On the receiving end, Austin attempted to scream in agonizing pain, but couldn't due to the intense convulsions. Brief seconds later, he collapsed to the ground. His eyes remained opened, staring towards the ceiling in absolute terror.

**Feel free to leave reviews. No rude flames.**


	2. Chain Letters

**Sorry it took me a while to get this part up. School has started back, and a lot of things have been going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Sam Winchester was sitting alone in the cheap motel room, reading emails from his friends back at Stanford. At the moment, he and Dean didn't have anything supernatural to hunt, which was extremely rare nowadays. He took advantage of the brief vacation to do what he wanted, and that was to relax and check his inbox.

As he clicked on another email, Dean came through the door with two fast food bags. Dean was accustomed to seeing Sam using his computer for research.

"What are you up to, Sammy?" He asked while handing Sam his food.

Sam took out his greasy hamburger and replied, "Reading some emails from my friends. They're all mainly chain letters, though."

Dean laughed after swallowing a mouthful of salty French fries. "Do you actually forward them? Some of them do have 'catches' to them."

"I do if they're any good sometimes, but not because of the fake threats."

"Sometimes huh?" An original, snarky comment was forming in Dean's mind. "That certainly explains something."

Sam was about to take a bite of his burger, but stopped. "And what's that?" He carefully asked.

Dean grinned, knowing that he had the power to annoy his younger brother. "Why you never get laid. Some of those letters cause bad luck in that field."

"Ha ha, funny, Dean," Sam sarcastically mumbled. His tone quickly changed back to his light hearted one as he read an email that was full of different jokes. "This one reminds me of you."

Dean furrowed his brows. "Let's hear it."

"A motorist was mailed a picture of his car speeding through an automated radar with a forty dollar speeding ticket included," Sam began. "Being cute, he sent the police department a picture of two twenty dollar bills. The police responded with another mailed photo; this time, it was handcuffs."

Dean rolled his forest eyes as Sam laughed. "Oh, come on. That's not how I weasel my way out of a ticket."

A knock at the door ended the brothers conversation. Dean stood up to answer the door, hoping it wasn't the motel manager. After peeking through the tacky curtains, Dean pulled open the door.

"Hey, Bobby," he greeted, letting the older hunter inside. "We're usually the ones dropping in on you."

Bobby adjusted his signature hat, and sat down on one of the chairs near the wooden table. "It looks like you boys got it easy right now," he said, gazing around the room. There were no paper clippings taped to the ivory walls, or random weapons laying around.

"Haven't found anything to hunt," Sam said. He placed his laptop on the adjacent nightstand, and sat forward to talk with his family friend.

"I ain't got time to chit chat," Bobby said with a hurried edge in his gruff voice. "I'm on a hunt right now."

The brothers were immediately concerned. Bobby always hunted alone, and went off on gigs without their knowledge. The only time he worked with other hunters was when the boys needed assistance.

"What are you after?" Dean asked. He wanted to help his father figure.

Bobby shook his head. "I don't need help, so don't worry about it. But, I've come across another hunt for you to take on." He handed Sam a thin, manila folder. "There's not much to go on right now, but it's pretty interesting and out there."

"Are we talking 'everyday, paranormal' out there," Dean asked, "or 'aliens coming down' out there?"

Bobby glared at Dean. "No aliens. Stupid Trickster," he mumbled.

Sam flipped the folder open, and all that was inside was an obituary cutout and a computer printout. The obituary showed a picture of a smiling teenage boy, not knowing his life would be cut short. Sam read the death article, then summed it up for Dean.

"Austin Gray died a few days ago from what the coroner is calling an accidental electrocution."

Snatching the article away from Sam, Dean said, "It sounds like a house hold accident. Maybe he was trying to man up and be Mr. Fix It."

"It may sound like that, but I can guarantee that isn't the cause," Bobby stated with years worth of confidence. "Read the online journal entry."

Sam obeyed, and skimmed the computer printout that was from a blogging site. The person who wrote it was a close friend of Austin's, and was also tremendously superstitious. Without a word, Sam handed Dean the paper once he was done reading it.

Wondering why Sam didn't discuss the entry aloud, Dean read it. He then glanced up with a dubious expression. "Are you freaking serious?" He questioned.

"Yep," Bobby answered, "I bet this sounds a little 'too out there' weird."

Some of the modern day urban legends that have been told countless times have been proven true by the Winchester brothers. Bloody Mary will crawl out from a mirror if summoned. The Hookman actually leaves his mark behind by writing in crimson blood, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?" One can have his or her greatest dream come true by making a deal at a crossroads, just like Robert Johnson did.

However, was it possible for chain letters to be a death sentence?

According to Austin's irrational friend, Kelsi, it was. She always forwarded every single chain letter she received. Just to annoy her, Austin would send them right back to her. A few days before his tragic death, Austin told her about a chain letter he meant to send her. While she took its warning seriously, he simply laughed it off.

"Chain letters?" Dean incredulously asked once again. He simply couldn't believe it. "Sam just read a joke from one that sounded kinda like me, does that mean the FBI is gonna bust in here?"

"Watch it, boy," Bobby cautioned. He only had a limited amount of time to discuss the case with the boys, and Dean's uncontrolled sarcasim only wasted time. "I'm not sure what happened with that email, but something is sure going on. I've never seen anything like this, so I doubt it'll be in your dad's journal. It looks like you'll have to start from scratch."

Sam was lost in profound thought over the situation. He had a vast knowledge of what figures prowled the darkness, but just one particular creature didn't come to mind. There were limitless possibilities on what could be behind Austin's murder.

"You're not kidding about starting from scratch," he commented. "Anything could be behind the chain letter, a curse, spell, spirit, demon, and the list keeps going."

Dean sighed in frustration, and rested his head in the palms of his hands. "Great, and you wonder why I hate technology?"

Bobby stood up from the creaky chair, and walked towards the door. "Sorry I can't help you boys with this, but I've gotta hit the road."

After bidding goodbye, Bobby sped off to work on his hunt.

Sam and Dean now had their own hunt to work on as their brief vacation came to an end. There were no leads except for the suspicion of a chain letter, one chain letter out of billions that are still being conjured up. It was simply more reason for Dean to resent technology.

**Reviews are appreciated :-)**


End file.
